


An Advantage

by chillydown



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Implied Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/pseuds/chillydown
Summary: A missing scene between Hickey and a corpse.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	An Advantage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



As Hickey looked down at the body of James Fitzjames, he couldn't help but crack a smile. Those titles, that command, and where did Fitzjames end up? Stuck in the ground like everybody else, buried like all the other common sailors—and buried piss-poorly at that. Titles didn't save you from death.

The only thing that saved you was taking advantage of whatever opportunity presented itself. And with his starving mutineers, Hickey knew exactly how to take advantage of this gift. This meat.

"Billy, grab one of those shovels. Might as well have Fitzjames support his crew one last time."


End file.
